Loves me, Loves me not
by Shadow Kiara
Summary: When a childhood friend returns, their lives change forever, DrakeXOC, JoshXMindy.Rated T as precaution for upcoming chapters....
1. Prologue

**Loves me not**

_**Prologue**_

"I don't wanna go" she cried, holding onto her father's strong hand.

_"We have to go, say goodbye to your friends"_

_She turned to her two male friends._

_"Bye, Drake, Bye Josh" she said softly._

The little Drake Parker said nothing.

"We'll miss you, Riley" the little Josh Nichols said.

_"Good luck" Walker Nichols said, shaking Matt Jones' hand._

_Riley jumped in the backseat of the car as her father stepped inside the drivers side._

_He started the engine and drove away._

_He could see her look back and wave at him._

_"Bye Riley!!" Drake then called._

* * *

**I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend  
I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do**

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...

He could remember it like yesterday.

That day he lost his best friend.

Riley Jones.

Drake was sitting on his bed, looking through a photoalbum filled with pictures of him, Josh and the brown haired girl.

"You okay?" Josh asked concerned.

Drake nodded, "You know what just popped into my mind?"

Josh shrugged.

"It's Riley's birthday today.."

* * *

**I know it's short, but this was only the prologue.**

**R&R while I get started on the first real chapter, wich might come online today...**


	2. Riley's back!

**Loves me not**

**_Chapter 1: Riley's back!_**

Monday morning, chem with Mr.Roland.

Just as he wanted to start his class, there was a knock on the door and keys sounded before it opened.

"Ah, Principal Kingsley, what can I do for you?" Roland smirked turning to the slightly larger man who just entered the room.

"Come with me, for a minute" Kingsley said.

Roland nodded and followed the head of the school to the hall.

"Wonder what's going on" Josh said to his brother.

"Maybe Roland's getting fired" Drake hoped.

But unfortunately, Mr. Roland returned to the class, followed by a girl with long brown curls. She had sky blue eyes and a fair skin. She was wearing a simple jeans mini skirt with a white sleeveless top with hood and black boots. She had a little getto-ish, hip hop thing going on in her appearences.

"Class, this is Riley Jones, she's new and unfortunately another edition to this class" he introduced.

The girl could't helped but roll her eyes.

Drake stared at the girl with widened eyes.

When she first entered the class, he already had a feeling he knew her and after hearing her name, he knew for sure.

"Riley.." he said softly.

Josh turned his head to his brother, "She's back"

Drake nodded.

"Wonder is she remembers us"

"I don't know...it's been a very long time...we were five"

"You remember her.." Drake pointed out.

"But I have the memory of an elephant" Josh said.

"I remember her too, and you know that my memory's as small as a mouse"

Josh nodded, "True..."

* * *

After class, Drake and Josh waited for Riley.

"Hey Riley! Riley Jones" Drake called before she walked past them.

Riley turned to them, her eyes still focused on her time table.

"Remember us?" Josh asked.

Riley looked up and her eyes widened, "Drake? Josh?" she asked.

The two nodded with smiles.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it" she smiled while hugging her childhood friends.

"Neither can we...since when are you back here in San Diego?"

"My dad got transferred back to his old job so we moved, _again. _Oh, I was hoping I would see you guys again"

"Why don't you come with us after school...I'm sure our parents would love to see you again" Josh offered.

Riley nodded, "Sounds like a plan...ehm, anyone know where I can find the gym?"

"End of the hall, second door on the left..."

"Ok, thanks, see you here after school?"

Josh nodded and Riley walked away.

"So...glad she's back?" Josh asked.

Drake nodded.

"What's the matter, bro?"

"I don't know Josh..." Drake shrugged.

He had a strange feeling...a feeling he felt often when he saw cheerleaders he liked...but this time the feeling was stronger...was he in love or just sick...?

* * *

"Riley! How nice to see you again...how long was it?" Audrey Parker asked as she greeted the new/old friend.

"Ehm..12 years I think.." Riley shrugged.

"How is your father?" Walter Nichols asked.

"Fine...got a promotion, that's why he's back here, working in the headbuilding"

"It's so nice to see you again...the boys missed playing games with you...they never wanted to play a game again without you" Audrey said.

"Mom!" both Drake and Josh called.

Riley smiled, "I missed everyone too..."

"Oh, and this is Megan our daughter, Megan this is Riley Jones...she used to play with your brothers every day"

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't miss them at all..nice to meet you" Megan said.

"Nice to meet you too"

"Why don't you go upstairs...you have a lot of catching up to do" Walter suggested.

"Sure...follow us, Rye" Josh said leading the way to the boys' bedroom.

Drake was silent and deep in thoughts.

Why was he feeling so strange now that Riley was back..?

* * *

**Told you it was up today..  
R&R please**


	3. I need a job!

**Loves me, Loves me not**

**Just to make it slightly more clear how Riley looks like, remember**** Dana Cruz from Zoey 101? That's how I pictured Riley to be actually :P**

_**Chapter 2: I need a job.**_

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Huh?" Drake snapped out of his thoughts.

"I said, why are you staring at me like that, Drake?" she repeated.

"No reason.."

Riley looked around.

"So this is your room?"

"Yeah, Drake sleeps up there and I sleep here...sorry about Drake's mess by the way." Josh pointed to the high bed by the window and then to his own near the door.

"It's not my mess!" Drake jumped.

"Yeah, it is"

"It's not..."

"It's your handwriting, Drake"

"Thank you Riley" Josh smiled at her for giving him some backup.

"How would you know how I write?"

"To be honest...this actually seems like some kind of song...and I don't really see Josh as the preformer"

"Hey!"

"You should keep every song idea in a map...who knows when you might need it" she said as she read the lyrics, "It's quite good by the way"

"But I know I don't need them."

"So you throw them on the floor?" Riley crossed her arms.

"No...yes...hey! This is my room, I don't have to explain myself to you" He then jumped.

"I never asked for an explanation...it was just a simple question on wich you could just've answered with 'yes' or 'no'" she smiled.

The door opened and Megan walked in.

"Mom asked if you wanted to stay for diner" she asked.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, it goes something like this" she said, raised her fist and knocked Josh on the head.

"Nope, no one home" she said and turned back to Riley. "So?"

Riley shrugged.

"Sure...but I have to call my dad first.." she reached into her pocket for her mobile and walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Riley was sitting before her locker, scanning through the 'job ads' page of the news paper.

"Hey Rye, what'cha doing?" Josh asked peeking onto the page.

"My dad insisted that I should get a job...but I can't find anything suitable for me"

"What about that?" Drake pointed to an add.

"Babysitter wanted for 4 children, 1 twin aged 5, 1 boy aged 7 and a girl aged 10, no experience necessary" she read out loud and then turned to her friend.

"Sounds good"

"No way, Drake, I'm not patient enough to watch over a hyperactive twin who'll cry if I can't tell them apart, a boy who'll jump and scream if he can't watch pokemon and a girl who'll bug me with 'I'm not bothered..'"

"What about this?"

"Bell boy/girl wanted for part time job at 1 star hotel? You gotta be kidding me!" Riley crumbled the paper and threw it into her locker. "Forget it"

"Hey! Helen is still looking for some help at the Premier" Josh then remembered.

"Helen?"

"My boss.. you could ask for a job...I'll show you after school"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is the Premier?" Riley looked around the center of the the Premier Theater.

"Josh!" a voice commanded and Josh winced.

"Y-yes Helen?" he turned to face his dark skinned boss.

"You're.." she looked down on her watch, "10 seconds late...don't let it happen again" she turned to Drake and inmediately smiled.

"Hello Drake"

"Hey Helen...meet Riley...she's a friend and she's looking for a job"

"That's my Drake, always looking out for others...and you...let's talk" Helen said while pulling Riley into her office.

"How can someone get mad if someone else is 10 seconds late?" Josh asked.

Drake shrugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Riley walked out of Helen's office and walked towards the counter in the middle of the hall (you know, where Josh always handles the food and drinks).

"Well?" Josh asked.

"She thought I was...usefull...she's...scary" she said, slightly confused.

"Join the club."

"But did you get the job?" Drake asked.

Riley smiled, "Yeah...looks like we'll be working together Josh"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maybe a little corny chapter but I hope you like it.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
